The High Price Of Raising A Pet
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Phil and Cody are excited when their master finally comes home after two months but are frightened when he brings home a new boy with them. Dom/Sub relationship. SLASH M/M For: M.j's place / xMJdreamer.
1. New Addition

**THE HIGH PRICE OF RAISING A PET**

**Title: The High Price Of Raising A Pet**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Pairing: John Cena/CM Punk/Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton**

**Summary: Phil and Cody are excited when their master finally comes home after two months but are frightened when he brings home a new boy with them. Dom/Sub relationship.**

**A/N: Hope you all like this one, this is my first try at something like this so i hope i do an okay job at it please let me know. This is a story requested by M.j's place / xMJdreamer hope you like girly!  
**

"It will be OK pet" John said looking over at Randy. Randy nervously looked at John, someone he had known for over ten years. Someone he loved for over ten years. Someone who recently showed his love back. "But…..But what if they hate me?" Randy asked in a quiet voice as they left the airport. John sighed and looked over at his new pet. "They might be weird at first but NO ONE will ever hate you pet" John said soothing Randy's nerves. Randy smiled. "OK" he said, he was still nervous but as long as he had John there everything would be fine. "I will have to speak to them alone about this, I won't do this unless they're willing. I won't hurt them, I love them Randy….You understand right?" John asked, Randy nodded. They walked out of the airport and over to John's black Cadillac Escalade. They put their bags in and got in themselves.

Once in John started the SUV up and they headed home. "What's the new place like?" Randy asked. "It's amazing, you'll see" John said. Randy nodded and smiled. John drove them in silence, he was also worried about how his other two pets would take to having Randy be involved in their relationship. He just hoped that his babies would accept him into their lives, he knew it was going to be hard. Getting his youngest to accept Randy would be a breeze, but getting his other baby to accept him was going to be a tough uphill battle. John just hoped with his persuasive ways he could convince his baby to accept him. They pulled up to the house and Randy was in awe, it was a large house and land.

John chuckled at Randy's facial expression and he parked the car. He got out and grabbed their things and headed inside. He loved being home especially in the new place. The new house was a unique compound facing southwest on the shores of Mockingbird Lake, From the estate's gated entry, a long private drive leads to the six-bedroom main residence, while a second drive serves the four-bedroom guest house, beyond which sits another structure ideal for boat storage or additional garage space. Expressly designed to capitalize on the lakefront scenery, the elegant Mediterranean-inspired residence overlooks the water from most major rooms, several of which flow onto view-filled resort-style loggias by the infinity-edge pool. Every requirement is provided for comfortable living and entertaining, from the elaborately detailed formal and casual living areas, to the theatre, poolside game room, and private quarters for family, guests, and staff. Whether for relaxing or partaking in all the recreational activities at hand, this is an exceptional Pine Ridge estate.

Built in 2003, this spacious and well-appointed residence comprises a grand total of 20,644 square feet with an elevator, 6 bedrooms, 6½ baths, 2-bay garage, central vacuum system, reverse osmosis water purifier, and generator. Crown-moulded ceilings range from 10 to 13 feet high, with a variety of architectural designed treatments. Custom millwork and faux finishes are featured along with floors finished in polished Italian porcelain tile and hardwood. First Floor: Mahogany double doors open into the dramatic 2-story foyer, opening directly ahead into the formal living room with lakeside bow window, Doric columns, sheathed beamed ceiling, and gold-painted domed ceiling above the raised piano alcove. Doric columns also set off the bay-windowed dining room with cherry floor, elaborate cast stone electric fireplace, buffet niche, and intricately molded double-tray ceiling with Venetian glass chandelier. An 800-bottle wine room is adjacent. The custom-designed gourmet island kitchen includes glazed cabinetry, granite counters, a DCS 5-burner gas range and convection ovens, Northland refrigerator/freezer, Miele dishwasher, butler's pantry, and storage pantry.

Lakefront views stretch through the open morning room with fireplace and the spacious family room with hardwood floor, coffered ceiling, built-in entertainment center with 65-inch television, and sliding glass doors along the screened loggia. A service hall leads to the full cabana bath and laundry/utility room. Off the kitchen is a bedroom/playroom with custom built-ins. Off the foyer, the faux-finished study is lined with built-in bookcases and cabinets. Adjacent is the surround-sound theatre with 102-inch projection screen and tiered seating. Opening to the poolside loggia, the barrel-ceilinged game room has faux finishes, a billiard table, and full-service walk-in wet bar with under-lit onyx counter. Second Floor: Opening to a romantic lakeside covered balcony with pergola, the grand master suite features a tray-ceilinged bedroom, separate exercise room with sauna, 2 walk-in wardrobe rooms, and a sumptuous Lakeview bath with jetted tub, multi-spray walk-in shower, steam room, and separate water closet. The second spacious master suite has a walk-in closet and luxurious bath. Two more bedrooms with walk-in closets and en-suite baths are adjacent to a custom-appointed study. Served by a separate staircase off the kitchen, another lakeside bedroom with walk-in closet and en-suite bath is perfect for staff quarters.

The house was simply amazing. "Codes? Punkers?" John asked through the house, he heard the patter of feet and his two babies came to the door and greeted him, they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw another person with their master. John sighed. "Can I get a kiss?" John asked, Cody moved forward first and hugged John and kissed him softly, John smiled and caressed his youngest lovers face softly. "I missed you Codes" John said Cody smiled. "Me to Johnny." He said, John smiled. He loved it when they would call him Johnny, he didn't like being called master unless it was in the bedroom. John then looked to his tattooed pet. "Philly?" John asked, Phil looked at him frowning. John opened his arms and Phil went to him and hugged him tight. John smiled and kissed Phil's neck repeatedly. Phil pulled away knowing John was trying to calm him down, but it wasn't going to work, not this time.

"What's _**HE**_ doing here?" Phil asked, his voice laced with anger. John knew Randy and Phil HATED one another badly. "Philly, relax" John said, "Go wait in the lounge for me OK?" John asked, Phil looked at him. "Codes, please?" John asked, Cody nodded and walked into the lounge dragging a grumpy and reluctant Phil behind him. John smiled as they left, he turned and looked at Randy. "Maybe I should go." Randy said John sighed, he walked closer to him and caressed his face, he kissed Randy softly. "NO, you said the weekend. You'd give us the weekend. I know it's not going to be easy, please Randy….If you leave now, there's no more chances" John said, his inner master coming out. Randy sighed. "OK." Randy said John smiled. He took Randy by the hand and led him upstairs. He took him to a bedroom.

"This will be your room, we all have a room each. I am going to go and talk to them you can get to know the house OK, but don't come to the lounge understand me?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Yes" he said, John smiled and kissed Randy softly. "Good." John said Randy smiled as John left. John sighed and headed downstairs. He walked into the lounge and saw Cody and Phil sitting on the sofa, John sat on the coffee table in front of them and looked at them. "Go ahead ask." John said. "Why the fuck is that ass here?" Phil asked, John sighed. "I've been away for two months, things have changed. When I was away Randy got into a bit of trouble. He started using again. I helped him get clean and keep clean, he's been travelling on my bus and sharing a locker room and everything." John said. "Have…..Have you slept with him?" Cody asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer or not. "NO! God no, I would never do anything like that to you two. I love you both. I would never betray you." John said meaning it.

"There's something you don't know…When I was in OVW, me and Randy had a little fling, we used to hook up and have sex. It was just a stress reliever, just sex nothing more. I admit I developed some feelings towards him but nothing ever happened. He got called up before me and we ended things, until recently. He has confessed that he loves me and he wants to be with me, he told me he knew he had no chance because I have you two here with me, but I told him that maybe we could make room for another person In our lives." John said. "You mean you want us to let him in? live here and be with us as in fuck us?" Phil asked bitterly. "No Phillip. No. I brought him in because I think he would be a good addition, but if you two don't want him I won't let him come in." John said. "Well I don't want him." Phil said. John sighed. "Coddles?" John asked. "I….I don't know. I mean I don't know him…..I don't think I could let someone see us like that….I don't know him Johnny" Cody said John smiled.

"That's what this weekend is for. A chance to see what it would be like for us to invite him in. No pressure, there will be no sex on his part this weekend, just hanging out and getting to know everyone" John said, Phil and Cody looked at one another. "Just the weekend?" Cody asked John nodded and smiled. "OK." Cody said John smiled. "Thank-you baby boy." John said Cody smiled. "Philly?" John asked. Phil looked at John and sighed he didn't know what to say or do. He didn't like this, but he figured, once the weekend was over it was done with and Randy Orton would be out of their lives forever. "Fine" Phil said John smiled. "On one condition" Phil said. "What?" John asked. "Tonight you spend the night with me, then tomorrow night you spend the night with Codes." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "OK. That I can do." John said.

"I just want you to know that I love you both more than anything I really do. I always will." John said Phil and Cody smiled. They each grabbed one of John's arms and pulled him onto the couch where they hugged him tight, they missed John so much, he hadn't been home in two months, they both just wanted to be with him, they both hoped this weekend would fly by quickly but they were nervous about what was going to happen at the end of the weekend. Would Randy be joining them? Or leaving them for good? Only time would tell.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	2. Eventful Dinner

**THE HIGH PRICE OF RAISING A PET**

**THAT NIGHT**

"Philly, why don't you go and tell Randy what will happen tonight. How it will go down." John said tonight he had invited some friends and their subs over for some dinner, he wanted to see how Randy interacted with the other doms and the other subs. Phil smiled and nodded. He would do anything for John. He loved him.

He left John and Cody alone in the kitchen thinking about what to cook for dinner. He walked upstairs and went to Randy's room. He knocked on the door and Randy opened it. "Hi" Randy said confused. "Johnny asked me to come up and talk to you about tonight." Phil said Randy frowned.

"Tonight?" he asked. "Yeah John has invited some other doms and subs over for dinner." Randy nodded and smiled. "Cool. Is there anything I should know?" Randy asked, Phil nodded. "We don't eat at the table with them, we sit on the floor beside them." Phil said.

"Once the doms have finished, we eat then clean up." Phil said, Randy nodded. "OK." He said. "Oh and John likes it if we wear a thong and only a thong so he can show us off." Phil said smirking, the last thing he told him was a total lie, he just wanted to humiliate the guy.

That's what Phil thought Randy deserved. "OK thanks Phil." Randy said Phil nodded. He left Randy alone snickering to himself. He walked downstairs and smiled seeing John and Cody laughing and cooking together. "So what are we having?" Phil asked.

"We're having Pancetta-Wrapped Beef Tenderloin with Whipped Horseradish Cream" John said Phil smiled. "Did you tell Randy everything?" John asked, Phil nodded. "Yes. I told him everything.' Phil said John smiled, he was glad Phil was at least trying with Randy.

"You should go and get dressed for the night boys. I will finish up here" John said Cody and Phil smiled and went up to their rooms to get dressed for dinner. John finished up cooking and went to get dressed himself. He got dressed in a nice shirt and some black slacks.

Once he was done he walked back downstairs and the doorbell rang, he smiled and walked over to the door. He smiled seeing Shawn Michael's with his sub, Adam. Shawn was like the head Dom. John and the other's looked up to him as a father figure. He showed them everything they needed to know about being a dom. He was very caring and John loved him like a father. "Come in guys" John said Shawn smiled.

"Say hello Addy" Shawn said, Adam smiled at John. "Hello Sir." He said. John smiled. "Come on in." John said. He let them in, then some more people arrived.

Chris Jericho with his sub, Evan Bourne and Hunter with his sub Justin Gabriel. John let them all in. "So where are your boys?" Shawn asked. "I'll call for them now" he said, he went to the bottom of the stairs and called them down, Cody and Phil came down looking great all dressed up, they looked amazing and John couldn't wait to spend the night with Phil. His two babies came down and they said their hello's to the other doms and subs before taking their place on the floor beside John's chair. John waited at the stairs for Randy.

Randy eventually came down in nothing but a small black thong, John frowned and everyone else looked at him confused as to why he was only in a thong. Randy looked at the other subs, then at a smirking Phil and knowing Phil had made a fool out of him.

He shook his head and bolted back upstairs, feeling so ashamed. John sighed. "Excuse me guys." John said. He walked upstairs into Randy's room and found him in some sweats curled up on the bed sobbing into a pillow. John sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down, he reached out and stroked Randy's bare back. "Ran." John said Randy looked at him. "I'm sorry, I humiliated you." He said, John sighed.

"It's OK, but why would you do that Ran?" John asked. Randy sighed, he wasn't going to rat out Phil. He couldn't. "I…..I read in a book about submission that at formal occasions many Masters like their subs to wear as little as possible because they like to brag to the other Masters" Randy said, John sighed, "Ran that might be true in some places, but we, as Masters, have more respect for our subs than that. Just ASK me next time before you do something OK?" Randy nodded and smiled. "How about you put on some slacks and a nice shirt and let's go and have something to eat" John said Randy smiled and nodded. "OK." He said, Randy smiled and nodded. He got changed and they headed downstairs.

"Let's go" John said he took Randy's hand and they headed downstairs to the dining room. He took him over to where he sat. "Punky, move down." John said Phil looked at John in shock but did so and John let Randy sit on his left side beside him. John then started carving up the meat and they started eating. The subs sat there in silence, knowing not to make a loud noise because that would only result in them being punished. Something they didn't want.

"So what's going on here John?" Shawn asked, John smiled. "I have brought Randy in to see how he and my other pets react to him." John said. "You want a third?" Shawn asked shocked, John smiled and nodded. "Yes, why you don't think I should?" John asked.

"No I am just worried about your dynamic. If he comes in he's yours for LIFE." Shawn said. "I know, that's why I brought him home for the weekend to see how he interacts with my other two loves" John said Shawn nodded. "If they don't want him will you be OK with letting him go?" Shawn asked he was worried about John's heart in all of this.

"I'll have to be Shawn. I love Cody and Phil enough to let him go, I won't hurt them. I won't. But I don't want to hurt Randy either, but he understands everything." John said Shawn nodded and smiled he just wanted John to be OK, he loved him like a son.

The doms finished up dinner and the subs cleared away and started eating as the doms went and had a nice cup of coffee in the lounge. Randy sat there nervously, he still felt so ashamed for what he did and he had only Phil to blame. He didn't understand why Phil was so mean to him. "Are you OK Randy?" Adam asked, he was the head sub, he was liked and respected by everyone, he wanted to make Randy welcome. "I'm OK thank-you" Randy said.

"It's OK, Phil can be a little bitch" Adam said Randy's eyes widened, he never thought Adam would speak that way about another sub. "I don't understand why he doesn't like me" Randy said. "Phil was John's first sub. He's been with John the longest for about 6 years now, they were alone three years before John introduced Cody to their dynamic." Adam said.

"Phil didn't take to Cody very well in the beginning but he warmed up to him, he and Cody get along great and they both love John more than anything and they would do anything for John as well. They thought they were set, but now you're involved. It's hard. I guess Phil thinks you're taking John away from him, but you're not." Adam said Randy smiled. "I would never do that I just want to be with John," Randy said.

"You need to be friends with them, if you don't John will be forced to choose and Randy, he will chose Phil an Cody without a second thought. I know being friends with Phil won't be easy but you need to try." Adam said Randy sighed and looked over at Phil who was talking with Justin, he hoped Phil would give him the chance to be in their family he really did.

He loved John so much, he just wanted to be with him and he was scared that Phil and Cody wouldn't allow that to happen. He didn't want to be alone again, he wanted to be with John, he was so loving and caring and he was such a beautiful person inside, Randy just wanted to be loved and to feel a part of something. Something loving and caring.

"Give them time Randy." Adam said patting Randy on the arm, Randy sighed. "I only have the weekend though. It's all John is giving me. I just don't think a weekend is long enough for them to get to know me, I don't." Adam sighed, he felt for Randy he just hoped Cody and Phil would give him a chance he seemed to be a really good guy and he knew he would make John, Cody and Phil happy.

Adam also liked Randy, he wanted a friend, someone who wasn't scared of him because he was the most respected sub. He wanted a true honest to god friend and he thought that Randy could be that, now Randy's fate of being involved relied soley on Cody and Phil and he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	3. Punishment

**THE HIGH PRICE OF RAISING A PET**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Philly, will you come help me in the bedroom for a second?" John asked, his sub. Phil smiled and got up and went with John up to the master bedroom.

"What can I help you with?" Phil asked. "Just getting the bed ready." John said Phil nodded and smiled. "So tonight went well don't you think? Everyone seemed to get along. How were the other subs with Randy?" John asked, Phil shrugged. "OK I guess, he and Adam seemed to hit it off. Which is good." Phil said he still didn't want Randy involved in their lives, he didn't.

"That's good, I am glad you're coming around Philly." John said Phil smiled, he loved getting praise from his master. "It's a shame that Randy had to be humiliated like that, he's been through such a hard time...too bad he isn't as strong as you are ...you being straight edge could have helped him, maybe next time, tell him when he is fixing to make a mistake..." John said.

Phil sighed, hearing such great praise from his master, made him feel so guilty about what he did. "Master, can I tell you something?" Phil asked, John nodded.

"Of course you can baby" John said, Phil sighed and sat down on the bed. "Tonight…..I tricked Randy into wearing a thong to dinner…..I told him it was something you liked from us. He believed me." Phil said looking down, he wouldn't dare look John in his eyes right now. "Why would you do that?" John asked. "Because he's taking you away from me, I wanted to humiliate him." Phil said John shook his head.

"Look at me now Phillip." John said Phil swallowed hard and looked at John. "You're to go to your room and stay there, understand me? You will not be included in tonight's events." John said. Phil nodded. "Now go!" John shouted, Phil got up and scurried out of the room and into his own.

He knew he had screwed up and now he was being dealt the worst punishment ever, his master was going to ignore him and that hurt more than physical punishment. John sat on the edge of his bed annoyed, he couldn't believe Phil would make a plan to hurt Randy so much. It just didn't make any sense to him at all. "Johnny?" he heard Cody ask from the door. "Come here Codes" John said Cody smiled and walked over to his master and sat down on his lap.

"Where's Philly?" Cody asked. "Being punished, you're not to go and speak to him unless I tell you to understood?" he asked, Cody nodded. "Of course, what did he do?" Cody asked. "He purposely set out to humiliate Randy and I won't stand for it." John said Cody nodded. "OK," he said John smiled. "Why don't you go get Randy and we'll watch a movie in here tonight?" John asked.

Cody smiled and nodded. That sounded perfect to him. He left and John went through his DVD'S and found a movie to watch. He put it in and climbed onto his big bed in the middle. Randy and Cody came in and joined him, one on each side. John smiled and wrapped an arm around the each of them, he was glad that Cody was at least trying with Randy unlike Phil.

He smiled hearing Cody and Randy laughing beside him, he loved hearing the sound, it sounded amazing. He felt bad for Phil being all alone but that was his punishment for being so mean to Randy. He hated punishing his boys but he had to sometimes. Even though it killed him to have to do it.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Randy can you take this up to Phil please?" John asked holding out a tray with breakfast on it. Randy sighed, he didn't want to be near Phil right now. "Sure" Randy said John smiled and nodded. Randy took the tray and headed up to Phil's room. He knocked on the door with his foot and Phil opened the door, hoping it was John.

Phil sighed seeing Randy but let him in. Randy placed the tray down and went to leave. "Wait!" Phil cried out, Randy turned around and looked at Phil. "What?" Randy asked. "Uh…..I wanted to apologise for what I did. I shouldn't have, it's just hard letting someone new into our lives. I love John and Cody more than anything and I thought you were coming to tear us a part. I just acted like a brat and I promise I won't do it again. I just feel so bad for hurting you and Johnny." Phil said Randy nodded.

"It's fine. I understand, it's OK…..I'll talk to John about you apologising." Randy said Phil smiled and nodded, he was going to give Randy a chance, he could see that Randy loved John, he just wanted John to be happy and if Randy was involved he knew John would be happy.

Randy headed downstairs where John and Cody were sitting outside by the pool eating breakfast. He joined them. "Took you long enough." John said.

"Yeah sorry…..Phil apologised to me, he sounded really sincere John. He really did." Randy said. "And you forgave him?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Yes I did, I think he is going to be open minded about everything and be there for us. He wants us happy." Randy said John nodded. He was glad Phil had said sorry, it showed John that he was maturing and becoming someone John loved more than anything.

John finished his breakfast and headed up to Phil's room. He knocked on the door and walked in. Phil was sitting on the bed and eating. "Hey" John said Phil smiled up at him. "Hi" Phil said. John walked closer and sat down on the bed.

"Randy told me you apologised." John said, Phil nodded and smiled. "It needed to be done, I am sorry Johnny." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "I know you are baby, but I want you to know that if you do something like this again, your punishment will be much worse….You know I don't want to hurt you. I don't." John said, Phil smiled.

"I know….I promise I won't do anything like that again. It's just hard to see someone new come in and you have this connection with them. It's really hard John." Phil said John sighed. "I'm sorry I've made you feel this way, but I love you Phil. You have to know that." John said Phil smiled and nodded. He knew that.

John opened his arms and Phil went to him and hugged him tight just holding onto John for the life of him. "Can we stay here for a while? just us?" Phil asked, John smiled and stroked Phil's back softly.

"Everything will be OK Phil. I want you to know that you can come to me at any time. I will always be here with you and for you." John said Phil smiled and nodded.

"How about you invite the other subs over and you can have a pool party? Just you guys. I will leave and give you the time you need to be with your friends and carefree and maybe you can try and form a bond with Randy without me hovering over you." John said Phil's smile lit up the whole room. John smiled at him. He was glad he could make him happy.

"Can I go call them now?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. Phil jumped up and ran out of the room. John laughed as Phil ran from the room, he knew this is what the subs needed, a fun day for all of them to have some fun together without their masters hovering over them making them relax and carefree.

John himself got up and took Phil's tray downstairs and he started doing the dishes. He didn't want the pets to have to do it all. He was washing the dishes when he saw Randy come and help him. "You don't have to help Randy." John said. "I want to." Randy said John smiled.

"Are you excited for today? To have all the other subs over?" John asked, Randy shrugged. "I don't really know them." Randy said John sighed. "Well this is your chance to get to know them." John said.

"Yeah I guess so, I just want to make you proud and happy, that's all I want John. I don't want to disappoint you and have you not want me." Randy said John sighed.

He turned to Randy and cupped his face in his hands. "You will never ever disappoint me, EVER. You already make me proud Randy, you have come a long way." John said Randy smiled, he was glad that John was proud of him, that was something he always wanted from John, to be loved, cared and to be accepted.

That was all he wanted in the whole world.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	4. Fun Afternoon

**THE HIGH PRICE OF RAISING A PET**

**THAT AFTERNOON**

"Now remember the rules" John warned Cody, Phil and Randy. "No teasing, no acting out of term, no doing anything I wouldn't approve of. Be nice to the other subs and make sure you respect this house and it's belongings. OK?" Randy, Cody and Phil nodded and smiled.

"We will be good Johnny." Cody said, John smiled and nodded. "Good, I won't be here, I am going over to Shawn's to play some pool and have some fun, so I am leaving you here in good faith. I trust you. Don't break my trust." John said, "We won't" Randy said John smiled and nodded.

He got up, grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. He walked over to his pets and hugged and kissed them all. "I am relying on you Punky." John said. Phil smiled. "I won't let you down I promise" John smiled and nodded. He headed out the door and headed over to Shawn's.

Phil looked at Randy and Cody. "Let's get some snacks and things together," he said Cody and Randy nodded and they started preparing some snacks for their friends. Once they were done they went outside and checked the pool area was nice and clean.

Once that was done, the other subs started to arrive. Adam who was Shawn's sub, Evan who was Chris' sub, Justin who was Hunter's sub, Alex who was Dwayne's sub and Rey who was Dave's sub.

Once they were all there they started playing and having fun in the sun. Adam sat there overlooking the younger subs. He made It his job to keep an eye on them. "Guys just one thing" Adam said he other subs looked at him giving him their attention.

"I just wanted to remind you, that though you're away from your Master's hovering gazes, You must still remember you ALWAYS represent your Masters, and I will be making behaviour reports if anyone gets too out of line." Adam said everyone nodded and smiled.

"OK enjoy yourself." Adam said, they all smiled and went back to having fun. "You're such a twerp Evan….I mean your master is a cradle robber." Justin teased Evan. Evan sighed and looked away, he was always being teased and picked on. He was so sick of it but he would NEVER stand up for himself.

Justin was Hunter's sub and Hunter was higher up than Chris was. Justin kept on teasing Evan about how old Chris was compared to him. Evan just got up, he couldn't handle any more of the teasing and taunting coming from the South African. He walked inside and sat down on the couch alone, the tears came even though he didn't want them to.

He felt someone sit beside him and looked to see Adam sitting there. "What's the matter Evvy?" Adam asked, Evan sighed and looked at the older and wiser sub. "Can't they see I love Chris, and I don't care that he is older than me, he takes such good care of me, treasures me...why does Justin always pick on me about it?" Evan asked, Adam sighed he felt sorry for the sub sitting beside him.

"Evan, at one time, before Justin's master chose him, Justin had hoped that Chris would pick him...of course now Justin realizes Hunter was the one for him and they are devoted to each other, but jealousy can run deep..." Adam said Evan was shocked he had no idea about this, but he understood now, if he didn't have Chris he would be jealous as well.

"Thank-you Adam" Evan said, Adam smiled and hugged him and left the younger sub alone. He walked outside and sat beside Randy who smiled at him.

"Adam can I ask you something?" Randy asked. "Sure" Adam said. "I was just wondering about the training. I mean I am doing this all alone, I am worried I will do something wrong." Randy said.

"That could happen, I've been there and done that. You just have to make sure you need to respect John, this is HIS house, the cars you drive are HIS, and you're HIS. He owns you Randy, completely and forever. John is a sweet man, he really is, but if you do something wrong you will be punished accordingly, he won't let you get away with doing things to hurt him or Cody or Phil. He is a strong male protector" Adam said, Randy nodded.

"The punishment what does it entail?" Randy asked nervously. "It differs from master to master. If you want an idea of what John is like talk to Phil and Cody. They would know more" Adam said Randy nodded and smiled.

"Thank-you for talking to me Adam….I am new at this and I don't think Phil and Cody will take the time to show me the ropes" Randy said Adam smiled. "I am always here for you Randy." Adam said Randy smiled and nodded.

He got up and walked over to where Cody and Phil were wetting their feet in the pool he sat down with them. "Can I ask you both something?" Randy asked. "Sure" Cody said Phil just nodded. "Has John ever punished you?" Randy asked.

"Yes, numerous times, I've been here for three years. Of course I've been punished" Cody said. "Me too, I've been with him six years, he's punished me a lot over the years." Phil added. "What does he do to you?" Randy asked warily. "He could ignore you like he did to me and trust me that's the WORST type of punishment." Phil said Randy nodded.

"There are other types I guess. He could spank you, whip you, hit you with a paddle, humiliate you, anything really. You never know what he will do. It's scary but we DESERVE it every time." Cody said, Randy sighed deeply. "Don't fret about it Randy, that will just make things worse." Phil said, Randy nodded. "Thanks." He said, Phil and Cody nodded.

They were glad he was coming to them with questions, they were worried about what was going to happen when things went further with them. But they were both coming around to the idea of having Randy be involved in their lives.

It was hard to come around to seeing as it had been them two and John for three years now but they were also open for new adventures and they knew John was in love with Randy, but they knew that John also loved them as well. More than anything. They were willing, they just hoped it would work out and that their master wouldn't get his heart broken. They loved John and wanted him to be OK. His heart was on the line and that was what scared them the most in the world.

**MEANWHILE**

"How are things John?" Shawn asked as he, John, Hunter, Dave, Chris and Dwayne played some pool and had some beers. "Good, Phil acted a bit out of line the other day but I handled it." John said. "What did he do?" Hunter asked.

"He was the one who told Randy to wear nothing but a thong to dinner, he didn't like the idea of including Randy, he confessed to me and I punished him." John said as he hit a ball into the pocket. "What was the punishment?" Dwayne asked. "Seclusion. He stayed in his room alone, all night, while I spent time with Cody and Randy." John said.

"Has he learned his lesson?" Dave asked, John shrugged. "I guess so. He's being much nicer to Randy at the moment which is a good thing. I just want my babies to be happy that's all." John said, Shawn nodded.

"We know. But three?" Shawn asked John sighed. "I can't help who I fall in love with Shawn. I can't." John said Shawn nodded and smiled he understood, he was just concerned about John. "If you're sure." Shawn said John smiled.

"I am, I don't think I have been this happy in a while. Phil and Cody are AMAZING but I just felt something was missing and I think Randy is that thing and I am so happy right now. I love my life more than ever right now and I can't wait to be with them more, I really can't." John said everyone smiled and nodded. they were happy for John they were, but they were also worried, not only about John but also about Phil, Cody and Randy, they didn't want anyone to be hurt ever.

They were a family, all of them and when one was hurt they all hurt it was just the way they were.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	5. Guilt

**THE HIGH PRICE OF RAISING A PET**

**(Thanks to LadyDragonsBlood for the help in this chappie)**

**A WEEK LATER**

"I can forfeit." Phil said as he paced the length of John's private locker room, John rolled his eyes at Phil and smiled as Cody taped up his wrists. Randy was rubbing John's shoulders. "Punky, you aren't forfeiting. Sometimes we have to go through this, wrestling one another and it's fine, I promise you. If you beat me I won't be angry….I promise" John said, Phil sighed and looked at him.

"But what if I hurt you?" Phil asked, John sighed. "You might, you really might but that's the risk we have to take in this business, Phil I promise everything will be OK." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked, John nodded and smiled. John pulled on his wrist bands on and he grabbed Phil's hand and pulled him onto his lap, Cody and Randy let them have their moment alone.

"I promise, no matter what Philly, I love you." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. He leaned in and kissed John softly. John smiled. "Good, now let's go have this match of a lifetime OK?" Phil smiled and nodded. They kissed Randy and Cody goodbye and left for the gorilla. John kissed Phil and nodded, he wanted this match to go perfectly.

**CM PUNK VS JOHN CENA**

Cena attempts the Attitude Adjustment early, but doesn't get it. Punk reverses into a GTS attempt but Cena manages to escape out of the predicament. This crowd is insanely into CM Punk, and as much as they love Punk, they have passionate hatred towards Cena. Punk claps hands with Colt Cabana and I believe Ace Steel in the front row. Lawler only refers to Punk clapping hands with them as "Punk clapping hands with his fans at ringside." Later on in the match, Cena is selling a leg injury. Punk with several near falls late in the match. Out of nowhere, Cena locks in the STF on Punk.

After a long battle, Punk finally reaches the ropes to break the hold. The crowd responded big for Punk being able to survive. Punk knocks Cena out with a kick to the head and tries a pin, but Cena again manages to kick out at two.

Punk comes off the top rope with a big cross-body. It knocks Cena down, but Cena rolls through, still holding Punk up. Cena attempts the Attitude Adjustment but Punk reverses and almost hits Cena with his own Attitude Adjustment. Cena manages to avoid it, escape and reverse into a second STF attempt. Punk is near the ropes so Cena pulls him to the middle of the ring and re-applies the STF.

Punk is close to tapping and the crowd is going ballistic. Punk counters out of it and the crowd erupts big time! Punk has Cena in a submission hold of some kind now as the crowd continues to go animalistic. Cena picks Punk up out of nowhere and hits the Attitude Adjustment. Cena immediately covers Punk, but Punk manages to kick out at two.

The crowd explodes again. Crowd is going completely and totally insane right now. Wow. Cena goes to the top rope and Punk catches him coming down. He immediately pins Cena but Cena kicks out at two.

Punk calling for the GTS now as Cena is down. Crowd chants "CM Punk" wildly. Punk picks Cena up but Cena escapes to the floor and knocks Punk down. Cena goes back to the top rope again. Cena comes off with the big leg-drop off the top. He immediately covers Punk, but again Punk kicks out. Crowd is loving it.

This has been one long ass match, and the crowd is still completely with it. Punk hits an Attitude Adjustment in the middle of the ring. He immediately pins Punk and again Punk kicks out. The crowd erupts massively. Cena is complaining to the referee now.

Cena has a look of disbelief on his face. Plus he's got a bit of a smirk on his face. "CM Punk" chant breaks out from the crowd. Cena is going for an Attitude Adjustment on Punk off the top rope. Punk fights his way out of it. Punk hits a Hurricanrana off the top on Cena. Punk hits a big knee to the face of Cena. Punk hoists Cena up and nails Cena with the GTS. On the way down, however, Cena fell out of the ring.

Thus, Punk can't capitalize with a pinfall attempt. Punk rolls Cena back in the ring. Cena slaps the STF on Punk out of nowhere. Punk makes it to the ropes, Cena gets distracted and Punk immediately hits the GTS and pins Cena, 1-2-3. New champion.

**BACKSTAGE**

It had been 20 minutes since John and Phil's match had ended, John was in the trainer's room getting checked out, he had a blinding headache and felt a little sick. Phil was in there along with Cody and Randy. "This is all my fault I hurt him with the knee to the jaw." Phil said pacing, John groaned. He really couldn't deal with him right now. He was hurting and felt really sick. "Phil this isn't your fault….It was just a match, a normal thing." Cody said, Phil shook his head he wasn't going to listen to anything.

He just wanted to see John get better, and he was so sorry for hurting him in the first place. Randy sighed and stepped up hoping he could make Phil stop blaming himself. "Phil, listen to me. John knows these things can happen, and wants us to do our best. He doesn't blame you I am sure of it, and if his head wasn't ringing right now he would be able to tell you so himself." Randy said Phil sighed.

The door opened and Shawn and Adam walked in, Cody had told Adam about Phil freaking out so Adam and Shawn came to make Phil see sense. "Phillip, remember, the only place where Master submissive no longer exists is the ring. You did a good job and fought a good match, you tore down the house, and that is ALL John could have asked for, he will not punish you...but you make sure you take proper care of him, YOU hurt him, YOU take care of him." Shawn said, Phil looked at him. "He doesn't hate me Sir?" he asked, Shawn shook his head. "John doesn't hate anyone." Shawn said, Phil smiled and nodded, he was so happy right now, he was determined to make John feel better he really was. He knew John would moan and groan but he had a concussion and he needed to be looked after.

Once John was cleared by the doctor they headed back to the hotel once there they got John sorted out on the bed. "You hungry?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah order up some burgers, fires, shakes and sundaes for all of us." John said, Phil smiled and did what was asked. Cody and Randy climbed onto the bed with John, one on each side of him, Cody stroked John's face softly and Randy held John's hand.

"You doing OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am fine, tired though. I wish I could sleep" John said. "I know but you can't." Randy said John nodded. Phil came back with the food he had ordered and all four of them chilled out on the bed together, John smiled at his babies, he was so happy to be with them, even though his head was throbbing, just knowing they were there with him made him feel amazing.

**MEANWHILE**

Shawn stepped out of the wonderful rain water style shower. They were in the Presidential Suite of the International Hotel. The hotel was right next to the Allstate Arena, where two hours ago Shawn had finally beaten The Undertaker. Adam knew his Master's back was aching badly and he planned on doing something about it shortly if Shawn gave his permission. As soon as Shawn's foot hit the bathroom floor, Adam went to work. This was one of his regular duties. He carefully but deftly dried his Master's body with a soft towel. Then he gently towel dried his Master's long coppery blond hair. Shawn then sat at the vanity chair while Adam gently combed the long damp hair, never pulling or hurting his Master. Adam was wearing only one item of clothing, a small, lacy blue thong. Shawn loved lace on his boy. When Adam was done, he knelt at Shawn's feet, his head down.

Shawn finished his shower time by brushing his teeth and lightly shaving, leaving a bit of stubble that gave him his trade mark "Sexy Boy" look. His last order of business was a spray of his dark, spicy cologne. "Master?" Adam asked, his voice quiet and calm. Shawn turned to his sub, "Yes?" the voice was raspier than usual, a sure sign to Adam, that Shawn was hurting badly. "Let me care for you Sir, with a nice massage?" Adam offered with sincerity. "I'd love that" Shawn stood, a flick of his fingers and Adam also stood, he knew he had permission to move and speak freely. "If you lay down on the bed Sir, I'll prepare things." Adam spoke respectfully. Shawn went and laid face down in the middle of huge king sized bed, while Adam got out the massage oil. Adam's breath caught as he turned back to the bed, his Master was totally nude lying on his stomach, his arms folded with his head resting on them. His back was broad and the muscles strong, his waist trim, his thighs and calves were also muscular. His silken skin was lightly bronzed.

Had Adam not been so well trained, his cock would have been alert and needy, but he was soft as he should be, he had not been given permission to get hard. It didn't mean the blond found his Master undesirable, on the contrary, Adam thought his Master was the most handsome man in the world. Adam straddled his Master's thighs and poured some of the oil into his hands. It was a mixture of oils Adam had special made by and old Asian herbologist, it really helped Shawn greatly. He rubbed his hands together, warming the liquid, then started rubbing his Master's shoulders. Shawn had pulled his long hair over to the side to get it out of the way. "Ahhhh, that feels so good, my little one." Shawn purred as Adam manipulated the sore muscles. Even though Adam was the larger of the two men, Shawn always affectionately called him "little one" and Adam loved it. "Master Undertaker hit a bit hard tonight, Sir." Adam stated as he continued to work the beautiful flesh. "Yeah, he's frustrated. He didn't want me going over to start a new feud. He wanted some time off and Vince told him no. He apologized after." Shawn explained to the man, who was making him feel so good.

Adam continued his massage, working from Shawn's shoulders to his toes, making the coppery blond a boneless mess by the time he was finished. Shawn felt so relaxed. Adam finished the massage, then he took a small, silky soft towel and wiped down Shawn's body from the excess oil. "Finished?" Shawn asked his submissive. "Yes, Master" Adam said as he got up to put the massage things away. "That feels so much better, I think my boy has earned a reward." Shawn said as he too stood and stretched his now limber body, in all his bronzed nakedness. He waited for Adam to finish cleaning up, but as soon as he was done, Shawn sharply snapped his fingers. Adam immediately dropped to his knees, he was back in full submissive mode, no longer able to speak or move freely. Shawn smirked, his own cock was hard, Adam's massage had aroused him sexually, and lucky for him, he had a very willing submissive at his every command.

"Come, knees" Shawn ordered his sub, he was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Adam crawled on his hands and knees to his Master's feet. He teased his Master by making his body undulate as he moved towards Shawn. "Wicked boy, teasing your Master." Shawn said as he hooked his fingers around the leather choker that was Adam's collar, his mark of ownership. He pulled Adam up on his knees by the collar, it was a tad rough, to let the submissive know he had been naughty. Adam didn't mind, he secretly loved it when Shawn roughed him up, it meant he was paid attention to, loved and cared for. "You are a manipulative little bitch sometimes, aren't you?" Shawn pulled Adam closer. Adam had that gleam in his green eyes that Shawn loved, it was that playful, defiant look. "Your little bitch Master, always" Adam replied to the direct question Shawn had asked him. The blond was also battling his body, desperately willing his cock to stay soft until his Master commanded him otherwise. Shawn knew the struggle Adam was having and he loved torturing his submissive.

"Look what you did to me boy. You need to fix it don't you?" Shawn said as he lead Adam's head to his crotch. "Yes Master." Adam said as he licked his lips and began working his mouth on Shawn's rather large cock. The older man leaned back on the bed, resting on his elbows, his Adam had the warmest, silkiest, softest mouth and he relished it when his submissive worshiped his cock. Adam had plenty of experience, but Shawn's length and girth always amazed him and because of the massage earlier, Shawn was even more worked up than usual, it was hard not to choke on his Master's shaft. The blond slowly licked the hard length. Shawn sighed, the boy was made for his cock. The blond knew exactly where to lick, when to suck and how hard to puppy nip, the swollen flesh. "My little cock slut. Feels so good boy." Shawn's voice was even raspier with lust. His long slender fingers tangled in the long golden locks, guiding and holding the submissive in place as he mouth fucked his boy. Adam worshiped his Master, the only thought going through his mind, pleasing his Master, making sure Shawn felt as wonderful as possible and his reward would be that he was allowed to swallow his Master's hot seed.

It was something Adam had worked hard to earn. For months he had to lick and suck Shawn's cock, then instead of being allowed to swallow, his Master would cum on his face. The first time Shawn came down his throat was one of Adam's proudest moments, it meant he was worthy of his Master's offering. Soon Shawn cried out in shear bliss as his cock erupted deeply in Adam's throat, the blond eagerly milking him dry. Shawn's fingers stroked through the blond locks as Adam rested his head on the soft, warm skin of his Master's thigh. The Master caressed Adam's face lovingly, "you are such a good boy. Have you earned another reward?" Shawn asked as he bent down to kiss the top of Adam's head. "If my Master wishes it, I am here for your pleasure only." Adam said with a warm, loved filled voice.

"Lay" Shawn said softly, then moved over to make room for Adam on the bed. The blond had also worked hard for the right to sleep in and share Shawn's bed. It was the last thing he had earned, marking the end of his training. He was a full blown submissive, that was a few years ago, but he was still proud of it. Adam laid down on the bed, he was perfectly still and prone, waiting for his next command. Shawn smiled at his boy, the beautiful blond was all his, all his in ways that few others understood. Adam gave him his body, mind and spirit to control and bend to his will. It was the greatest treasure a Master could be given, and it was tremendous responsibility that few men were up to undertaking. Shawn himself had undergone the same training, but knew he would never be submissive, he was trained as Master-submissive, meaning he knew it what it was like to submit, but always with the intentions of being a Master.

Shawn reflected more as he admired his blond, Adam depended on him for everything. Basics like food, clothing and shelter, but also things like care and tenderness and most of all love. Shawn and Adam shared something not every Master and submissive had, a deep true, abiding love for each other. Deeper love than just a mutual respect, this was soul shattering love. The copper blond Master removed the lacy, blue thong, pulling it down the beautiful mile long legs his boy had. He tossed them to the floor and just stared at Adam Adam watched as Shawn removed his thong. He was so proud of being Shawn's personal property, he trusted this man without question. "Present" Shawn whispered as his hand ghosted up Adam's body. He didn't know how Adam did it, but his blond was still soft, just as he had been trained, it was an ability other sub's envied. Adam was often asked in private about this part of training and he just advised them to put their minds on something gross and keep it there, Adam's thought was thinking about Mae Young, a women's wrestling legend, but gross in his opinion with the way she still pranced around like she was the sexiest woman alive.

Adam took up the commanded position, his arms went up over his head and gripped the bottom of the head board, as he spread his legs wide, his body now open and exposed for Shawn's use. "Show me Adam, Show me now how you feel. Show me!" Shawn rasped out the two word command in that special tone. At those two words, Adam's cock immediately came to life. He was instantly hard, erect and already leaking in desperate need. Shawn loved to watch Adam's shaft as it came to life, so needy and aching for attention, for his Master's touch. "My little one is so talented." Shawn praised. It didn't take long for the Master to be buried balls deep inside his boy. Adam loved it. Shawn never prepped him, he just took him, always claiming him in the pain filled white hot heat, it made Adam feel good, he felt wanted and needed.

When they made love, Adam was allowed to respond freely, Shawn didn't ever want to stifle Adam's sexual freedom, for one thing, the blond was so responsive. Shawn set a nearly brutal pace with both his hips and hand wrapped around Adam's cock. The blond knew Shawn was taking out his frustrations about the match and the submissive was more than glad to offer his body and soul for his beloved Master to use. "My little bitch, such a good boy." Shawn grunted as he pounded into Adam. Adam responded with pleasured moans and whimpers as his Master took him hard. Soon Adam was concentrated on not cumming, he couldn't until Shawn gave him permission, but he could sure beg for it. "Please Master, oh god please!" Adam whined, his need to cum was overwhelming. "Not yet, you can do better than that." Shawn grunted. Adam whimpered in loud protest, his Master sure knew how to torture him, but the blond loved it.

"Master...fuck...Master please...dear god in heaven...please, I need to cum please!" Adam was nearly in tears with need. If Shawn didn't relent soon, the blond knew he would be in terrible pain, with no pleasure. "Such a little slut, begging like a dirty street whore. Do you want to cum boy?" Shawn taunted as kept pounding into his blond. "Yes Master, please let your dirty whore cum like slut, please, oh fuck please!" Adam was writhing like he was on fire. Adam's wild movements only caused Shawn to fuck him harder, his prostate struck with every thrust of Shawn's skillful hips. Shawn rewarded Adam, he turned soft and loving, he thrust deeply then stilled, his cock head resting against the hot bundle of nerves, he kissed his boy deeply, "Cum for Master baby." Shawn said softly, and it was all Adam needed to hear.

The blond's cock erupted like Mount Vesuvius, and his ass muscles clenched and choked Shawn's cock, causing the older man to release his hot seed, filling Adam to over flowing. Shawn fell on top of Adam, as they both lay there panting and recovering. The copper blond gently pulled out and rolled onto his back, he pulled Adam to him, almost roughly, but passionately. The Master stroked the submissive, cooing quietly, "Such a good boy, I love you little one." Adam smiled, those were the words he lived for, they always calmed him.  
"I love you Master." Adam answered softly, causing Shawn to hold him tighter and closer. Master and submissive fell into a deep, restful sleep. Such was their way, and in the end, they loved each other.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	6. Claiming Randy

**THE HIGH PRICE OF RAISING A PET**

**DAYS LATER**

"Are you sure?" John asked Phil and Cody as they sat in the lounge. Randy was upstairs having an afternoon nap. "We're sure Johnny, we think it would be best if you were with him first this week." Cody said, John smiled and looked at Phil. "Do you agree with Codes?" John asked, knowing sometimes Phil could be a huge brat. "Yeah we've talked about this and we both agree that you should be with him alone, just so he gets used to what you require from him in the bedroom." Phil said, John smiled he was so proud of his boys, they made him prouder every day. "You sure?" he asked again just to be sure, he just needed to know how his babies were feeling. "We're sure" Phil said, he and Cody each took one of John's hands and held it. John smiled at them and kissed them both softly.

"Thank-you babies. How about tonight you two order whatever delivery food you want, and watch and movie and stay up as long as you like" John said, Cody and Phil looked at one another. It meant that John was giving them total freedom for the night. "Really?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "You deserve it. You're being so unselfish and putting Randy and myself before you two and that means a lot." John said Phil and Cody smiled, they were glad they made their master proud. "Be good though OK?" he asked them, they both nodded and smiled, John kissed them both deeply and then went up to Randy's room, Cody and Phil cuddled up on the couch planning on making the most of their free time together.

John went up to Randy's room and walked in. He smiled seeing Randy cuddled up on the bed clinging to a pillow, he closed the door and locked it and went over to the bed. He sat down and caressed Randy's face softly. Randy twitched a bit and he groaned and opened his eyes. He smiled seeing John there, he stretched and John licked his lips appreciatively, he couldn't wait to claim Randy as his own. He still remembered claiming Phil and Cody, it was something he never forgot. Ever. "Ran I want you to go shower and change into something sexy for me" John said Randy's eyes widened. "May I ask why Sir?" he asked, John smiled. "I'm gonna claim you." John said his voice husky. Randy smiled, he couldn't wait. "Something minimal Randy, I don't want to be ripping clothes off of you." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

He got off the bed and went into the bathroom and showered and made himself look amazing. He dressed in his Black Teardrop Mesh Thong. He sprayed himself with his cologne and he walked out of the bathroom. He smiled seeing John sitting on the chair in there, he also noticed that John had put down some white satin sheets which he loved. John smiled at Randy and sat forward. "Don't be shy, come here" he said, Randy smiled and walked closer to John standing right in front of him. John reached up and ran his hands down Randy's chest and abs, then down his thighs and around the back to Randy's ass. "I need to know what you like" John said, Randy looked at John confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "How do you want it?" John asked. "I wanna do whatever you want me to do Johnny, Sir. I wanna be your total submissive." Randy said John groaned feeling his cock harden in his sweats. He smiled and stood up and kissed Randy hard on the lips.

"Lay down on the bed" John told him Randy did so and went to the bed and laid down on his back. John stood there for a second and he looked at Randy appreciatively loving the sight of Randy so open and ready and willing for him. "You're ready for this aren't you?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "OK, there's something you should know." John said, Randy frowned. "What?" he asked. "I don't prep." John said Randy's eyes widened. "You mean you take me dry and as I am?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yes, I do the same with Phil and Cody, but they're used to it by now." John said Randy sighed. "Do you have to do it that way?" he asked, John nodded. "Yes, it's the way I do it, either you accept it or you leave" John said, he done things a certain way and he loved seeing the pain and pleasure etched on his babies faces as he slid home into them. "Will you at least go easy on me?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled. "Of course Ran, I won't hurt you. I never wanna hurt you." John said caressing Randy's abs.

"You look so sexy in your thong Randy, so hot, I just wanna eat you up" John said, he leaned in and he took Randy's left nipple into his mouth sucking on it lightly, Randy shivered, this was the first thing he and John did anything like this, all they had done so far was kiss. "God" he moaned John licked around the nipple and pulled it in his mouth with his teeth, Randy cursed and John laughed.

He kissed his way over to Randy's other nipple and did the same thing. He then licked down from his nipples to Randy's abs and he licked the outline of the abs making Randy writhe beneath him. John loved seeing Randy like this, but all he wanted was to be buried inside of Randy's tight ass, he didn't think he could wait. John moved down to Randy's groin and he took the flimsy thong material into his mouth, keeping his eyes connected on Randy's.

They looked into one another's eyes and John pulled the material down Randy's thick muscular thighs. Loving the sight or Randy's hard leaking cock, he licked his lips and he leaned in and licked at the head of Randy's cock and he moaned, it was an amazing taste, just like Phil and Cody, they all tasted amazing and John could never get enough of the taste of his boys.

"John" Randy moaned, John pulled away and he gripped Randy's cock hard in his hands, Randy's eyes popped open. "What's my name?" John asked Randy sighed he had forgotten. "Master….I'm sorry please." Randy said John nodded and he released Randy and he kissed the length of Randy's cock soothing him. "Spread" John demanded and Randy spread his legs willingly, he wanted John inside of him so badly.

"Ready?" John asked Randy nodded and braced himself, John hooked Randy's right leg over his shoulder and he pushed into Randy. A few inches at a time. Randy winced in pain it hurt like hell, but he didn't want to disappoint John.

He really didn't. John leaned in and kissed Randy passionately hoping to take his boys mind off of the pain he was currently feeling. John felt Randy nod and that was his message to move out of Randy, he pulled up and slammed back into his new pet with all his force, his balls were slapping against Randy's ass everytime he would thrust back into the pet he love.

"Moan for me, tell me what you feel." John ordered Randy, Randy groaned and arched his back, John's hard, meaty cock was hitting his prostate dead on, "Fuck master….You feel so big and so hard inside of me…..I love it…..I want you to claim me as your own, I want to be owned by you!" Randy cried out.

John reached between his and Randy's body, he was bending Randy like a pretzel and Randy didn't even care, as long as he was connecting with John and as long as he had his master inside of him John could be doing anything to him. John took hold of Randy's cock and he started stroking him, wanting to see Randy cum more than anything else in the world right now.

"Open your eyes!" John demanded in a rough voice, Randy's eyes snapped open at the tone of John's voice and he knew John was in full on master mode. He looked up into John's darkened blue eyes and he moved with John. "Ask for it" John whispered into Randy's ear as he bit on the shell making Randy cry out in pained pleasure.

"Please master…..I'll do anything you want just please can I cum?" he asked, John smiled, Randy was picking up quick, his subs knew never to demand to cum because John would leave them hanging with blue balls for days.

"Cum Angel….Cum for me" John said into Randy's ear. At the command, Randy came hard and fast coating his and John's stomachs in his cum, seeing Randy cum for the first time made John loose it and he came hard and fast coating Randy's insides with his hot cum. Claiming Randy as his own, in a way Randy wanted it to happen. They slumped their together for a few minutes before John pulled out and rolled to the side. He smiled at Randy. "Clean me" he said, Randy smiled and licked all the cum off of John's body. John smiled and kissed him tasting the mix of his own cum and Randy's on Randy's tongue. "You were amazing pet…You were simply amazing." John said Randy smiled.

"There's one other thing I want you to do for me." John said Randy nodded and looked at John wondering what was the next thing John wanted. "Put on a robe and go downstairs to Phil and Cody and kiss them both." John said.

Randy smiled and nodded he got up and pulled on a robe, John followed him and they headed downstairs, John watched from the lounge doorway as Randy walked in, he went over to Cody first and kissed him deeply, Cody smiled when he tasted John on Randy's tongue, Randy then kissed Phil and Phil could also taste his master on Randy's tongue. John walked into the room and sat on the couch with his babies.

"This is our family." He said, Phil, Cody and Randy smiled and snuggled in with John, yes it would be hard but there would be good as well.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	7. John And Cody's Time

**THE HIGH PRICE OF RAISING A PET**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John walked out to the back yard where Randy and Phil were relaxing in the sun. "Have you two seen Codes anywhere?" John asked. "Nope" Randy said. "Me either Johnny." Phil said John nodded. "OK." He said, he went back inside and looked around for his youngest baby.

He went into the play room and there he was standing in front of the floor to ceiling length mirror. John smiled and closed the door softly and locked it. John walked over to Cody and looked him up and down. He looked so damn sexy in his Rich and shiny double-backed satin corset it created a provocative look.

It was Simply designed, with a metal hook and eye fastening at front and convenient satin lace-up fastening at back. Attached the four extra-wide garters for a provocative look. He was always dressed in knee high hooker boots. John smiled and walked closer and put his hands on Cody's hips.

Cody jumped and looked into the mirror at John's eyes. He blushed. "You weren't meant to see me in this" Cody said John smiled. "Why not?" John asked. "I wanted to surprise you later on….I wanted it to be perfect." Cody said John smiled, "It's perfect right now." John said.

"But Phil and Randy are right outside." Cody said John smiled. "They won't mind. Coddles, I can't wait until tonight baby boy, I want you now." John purred, he leaned in and kissed at Cody's neck. Cody arched his neck and moaned, he loved feeling his master's lips on his body.

"Can I have you?" John whispered, Cody nodded. "Yes master" he said, John smiled. "Look into the mirror baby, you're going to watch as I fuck you into oblivion baby." John whispered hotly against Cody's skin. Cody moaned loudly. "Please master" Cody begged, he wanted John to be in him right now. John smirked, he stepped away from Cody and Cody made a whine of disapproval he wanted John as close to him as possible, he needed it. John smiled.

He grabbed the hem of his shirt and he pulled it up over his head. Cody smiled as he watched his master in the mirror, he was so strong and so manly. So dominate. "Your ass looks so amazing in that Codes" John said Cody blushed. "And your legs in those boots, I just wanna lick them." John said Cody bit his bottom lip.

"Walk for me baby….Strut your stuff" John said, Cody smiled at John in the mirror and he walked around the room, passing all the items in there that they all loved to use, the whips, paddles, dildo's, cock rings, swings, the restraints, everything. He strutted his stuff for John around the room showing John his moves.

John groaned watching Cody move, he was so amazingly beautiful and John was so lucky to have him every day. "Enough baby, go back to the mirror and brace yourself on it. Spread those legs" John said, Cody smiled and did what was asked, John went over to him and he dropped to his knees behind him and he held him steady, he ran his hands along the globes of Cody's ass and he gave him a little squeeze he then moved his hands down to Cody's thighs and he massaged Cody's legs through the boots.

"These are staying on the whole time baby boy." John said, Cody smiled he was hoping John wouldn't take them off. John's hands moved up to the thong Cody was wearing and with all the strength he had John ripped it away from his baby boy leaving Cody standing there with nothing covering his lower body.

He looked so damn hot in his corset and boots. So alluring and so beautiful. John ran his hands over Cody's tight ass and he spanked him a few times, making the milky flesh turn red.

"Again please master" Cody begged, John smiled and spanked Cody again a few more times. Once he was done he stayed on his knees and he spread Cody's ass cheeks wide apart. He smiled as he saw the red pucker he was in love with. He leaned in and he slid his tongue over it.

Cody jumped John had never rimmed him before, he never thought John would prep him. John continued rimming him making Cody moan aloud. John stood up and he turned Cody around and pulled him to his body and kissed him harshly, Cody could taste himself on John's tongue and he was turned on even more than he already was.

John's hands moved down and he cupped Cody's cock in his hand and he started stroking him. "Tell me what you want Coddles." Cody gasped and tried to focus on his thoughts. This was one of those tests John would do to them.

"I…..Want you…..Please master fuck me" Cody managed to get out, John smirked. "Undress me love" John said Cody smiled and he got down on his knees and he undid John's drawstrings of his board shorts, he then pulled them down his master's legs showing off the muscles underneath.

Cody was pleasantly surprised to see John's hard leaking cock jump out from it's confines, that was something a lot of people didn't know about his master, that John almost never wore underwear unless it was to a work event or in the ring.

John kicked the shorts away from him but Cody stayed down on his knees knowing not to get up unless John told him to. John looked down at his pet and smirked seeing him looking at his hard cock licking his lips. John ran his hands through Cody's hair and Cody looked up at him.

He looked at him with a silent question. "May I master?" he asked, John nodded. "Of course my pet." John said Cody smiled and took John's cock into his mouth sucking him up and down, John groaned, Cody had such a talented mouth on him.

"Fuck yes Codes…..Just how I like it….." John moaned his hands tangling in Cody's soft hair. Cody looked up at his master and locked eyes with him John smiled down at him lovingly and Cody picked up his pace and started sucking John harder and faster, his hands moved up and cupped John's heavy balls in his hands and he rolled them around.

"Fuck boy…..Yes Codes I'm gonna cum….Swallow me" John said, Cody groaned as John's thick load shot down his throat he smiled and swallowed it all. "Taste nice baby?" John asked, Cody smiled and nodded. "Yes Sir" he said, John smiled.

"Go back to the mirror and spread your legs for me baby boy." John said. Cody did what was asked and positioned himself where John told him to go. He did so and John was behind him in a flash. "How do you want it baby boy?" John asked his eyes boring into Cody's in the mirror. "Slow master….Slow and soft." Cody said John smiled.

He moved behind Cody and lined himself up with his baby's tight hole and he pushed in just like Cody wanted him to slow and soft. He moaned as Cody's tightness surrounded him. He leaned forward and he bit down on Cody's shoulder Cody groaned.

"Master….So amazing…..Please" Cody said, John smiled and gripped Cody's hips and he pulled out and pushed back in, he loved his times with Cody, it was so different than being with Randy or Phil. They wanted it hard and fast. But Cody was such a soft innocent person.

John reached forward in front of Cody and he took hold of Cody's throbbing cock. He gripped it in his hands and he stroked him in time with his thrusts, both of them were moaning and groaning, their focus was on each other, not on anything else.

It was like they were the only two people in the world. John leaned in and took Cody's earlobe into his mouth, Cody tingled all over, that was one of the things he loved when John did it. "Cum Codes…..Cum for me" John said Cody moaned and arched his head back and let out a guttural moan and he came hard and fast coating John's hand and the mirror in front of them with his cum. John smiled into the mirror at him.

"Please master….Cum I wanna feel you cum inside of me please" Cody said John smiled and he continued pumping in and out of Cody, he did it five more times and came coating Cody's insides with his cum, some of his cum dribbled down Cody's thighs and John smiled and kissed all over Cody's shoulders. "Love you" he murmured. Cody smiled. "Love you too master" Cody said John smiled and just held onto him.

He finally pulled out of his love and he took Cody's hand and led him over to the bathroom that attached to the room, they showered together and dressed before going and joining Randy and Phil. John was glad he had this time with Cody, with the three of them it was hard but he wanted them to know he loved them all.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	8. John And Phil's Time

**THE HIGH PRICE OF RAISING A PET**

John smiled as he stepped out of the shower. Tonight was the last night before they would be all be going back on the road, these past few days had been amazing, he got to spend his one on one time with Randy which was amazing, then with Cody which was great and now his first baby was waiting for him. John couldn't wait.

He remembered back to the time when it was just him and Phil and he was so happy back then, but he was glad he had Cody and Randy in his life now, he felt so much more complete. He pulled on some sweats and dried off his hair and made his way over to Phil's room. He walked in and locked the door behind him, he smiled when he saw Phil, he was just lying on the bed reading a comic wearing nothing but his red silk pyjama bottoms. John licked his lips, Phil always looked good in red.

"Hey Johnny" Phil said as he saw him, he put the comic to the side and smiled up at his master. John smiled at him and went over to the bed. He sat down beside him and cupped Phil's face in his hands. "I love you punkers." John said Phil blushed, he still sometimes thought he was living a dream, he never thought John could ever love him. "Really master?" Phil asked, John nodded.

"Of course I do, why?" John asked. "I…..I just sometimes think that you don't want me anymore, I mean first Cody and now Randy….Am I not good enough?" Phil asked, John sighed, he didn't know he was making Phil feel that way. "Baby you're more than enough. I just wanted to add to our family, this had nothing to do with us, I am so happy with you Phil, if I wasn't I wouldn't be here in your room right now." John said. Phil smiled.

"Show me, please master" he said John smiled and nodded. "Of course Philly." He said, he leaned in and kissed Phil once more before opening Phil's bedside draw and pulling out the leather cuffs Phil had in there, he cuffed Phil's hands to the bed, this was what Phil liked, he like to be restrained while John was drilling into him. John climbed onto the bed straddling Phil's lap and gazing down at his lover.

He moved his hands down to Phil's pants and he pulled them down with his mouth. Phil groaned as he felt John's mouth near his cock. What he wouldn't give to fuck John's mouth but he knew he was going to be tortured sexually to the brink and he was looking forward to it. John got off of the bed and pulled off Phil's pants, Phil laid there exposed in tight black and red boxer briefs.

John licked his lips as he saw Phil getting hard and a wet spot appearing. "I see you're already enjoying this Punky. Let's see how long it takes for you to bust a nut shall we?" John asked, Phil closed his eyes and sighed. John kicked off his slippers and socks and then he pulled his shirt up over his head giving Phil a show of his amazingly fit body. Phil subconsciously licked his lips, he couldn't deny how good John looked. John then trailed his hands down to his pants and pulled off his pants letting them drop to the floor.

He stood there in his black CK boxer briefs. John climbed back onto the bed straddling Phil once again and letting their hardening cocks rub together causing friction. "You know you deserve this Philly….You love my body I can feel how much you love it. I can't deny I love your body either. Every time I get in the ring with you I get so fucking hot…..I have dreamed of fucking you here and now hard and fast making you moan my name." John said Phil sighed and arched his back.

"Please master" Phil whined, John laughed. "I told you you'd want this but first there's something you need to do for me." John said. Phil didn't know what to think. He watched as John crawled off the bed and pulled off his underwear. He smiled seeing how large and amazing John's cock was. John crawled back on the bed and straddled Phil's chest this time. He moved up and took hold of his cock and moved it to Phil's rosy pink lips. "Open up." John demanded. Phil looked into John's blue eyes. Phil opened his mouth and John rose up on his knees and he thrust his cock into Phil's mouth.

"Suck" he demanded as his hands tangled in Phil's brown hair. Phil sucked John as John face fucked him. He moaned loudly and John bucked into his mouth wildly. Phil couldn't contain his pleasure the taste of John was so damn addictive. He was so glad that he got to taste him over and over again.

"Fuck Punky…..You have a fucking talented mouth….So warm and tight." John muttered out a compliment. Phil mumbled something back to him making the vibrations shoot right through John's body. John was thrusting up and into Phil's mouth harshly but Phil didn't mind it….Actually he quite LOVED it. "Yes fuck….You're gonna make me cum….Fuck yes…..Yes…..FUCK!" John shouted as he shot his hot load down Phil's throat.

"Swallow it…..I know you want to." John told Phil sighed and swallowed the cum. John saw him dribbling out some so he leaned in and licked the dribbled from his chin up to his lips where he sucked the bottom of Phil's lip into his mouth. "God you taste amazing." John groaned Phil sighed. "Please Master." He whined, he was achingly hard and he wanted John to fuck him…..….John was turning him on something fierce.

"What do you want?" John asked. "You know what I want master" Phil said. John reached over and grabbed some baby oil and slicked his fingers up. He ripped off Phil's boxers and left him laying their naked, leaking and hard. Phil bent his knees so his feet lay flat on the bed. John trailed his fingers down the crack of Phil's ass and slid two inside of him on the first go. Phil wasn't expecting it, John had never prepped him before but he didn't care any attention from John was amazing.

Phil cried out in pleasured pain, he always like his sex hard and rough. "So tell me what you want pet." John said, Phil bit his lip as John poked his prostate with his fingers, the feeling was amazing. So much more than he was used to.

"I….." he said. "You what?" John asked. Phil sighed and closed his eyes. "I want you to fuck me! I wanna feel your cock inside of me! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME SCREAM! MAKE ME CUM…MASTER I WANT YOU….PLEASE!" he shouted out. John shrugged and slid home into Phil hard and fast filling him up to the brim.

"OH FUCK YES!" Phil shouted louder than before. "Fuck me Punky…..You're tighter than I remember, You're fucking amazing." John moaned out. He pulled out and went back in at a different angle, the angle making his cock hit Phil's prostate dead on. "HOLY SHIT!" Phil cried out.

"Fuck me master….Please for the love of god fuck me…..break me please I need it….I need you." Phil moaned pulling on his cuffs trying to get out so he could touch John. He wanted to hold him close to him and move with him. He just wanted to feel him.

"Please release me…..I aint goin nowhere….I want this please master?" he asked pleadingly. John sighed. "If you make a dash for it I will hurt you." John threatened, Phil nodded. "I won't I promise. If I try to escape you can do whatever you want to me." Phil said. John sighed.

He kept still inside of Phil and reached over to the nightstand. He grabbed the keys and unlocked Phil. Phil rubbed his wrists and he reached up and pulled John down for a harsh kiss. "Fuck me….MASTER." he growled. John's eyes went into the back of his head and he fucked Phil more harder than before, he was sweating and grunting and groaning Phil was arching his back and scratching his blunt nails down John's back and crying out in pure ecstasy.

He didn't want this to end. He wanted to be with John like this forever. John's hand reached in between his and Phil's body and he took hold of Phil's achingly hard leaking cock he stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"So close" John gasped out, he leaned in and bit at Phil's neck making Phil cry out. "FUCK!" Phil shouted as his white hot cum shot out of his cock, the image of Phil cumming made John lose it and he too came filling Phil up to the brim. As he emptied he fell on top of Phil completely spent. Phil panted along with John and wrapped his arms around him. John looked up at the blonde and kissed him deeply and more passionately.

"I love you Phil." He said, Phil smiled. "I love you too Johnny." Phil said. John laughed and turned to the side, slowly pulling out of his lover. Phil smiled and held John there. "Stay with me please?" he asked, he wanted John to sleep with him tonight.

"OK baby, I'll stay, for you." John said Phil smiled, he felt like John was his again…..The way it should be.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	9. Four Become One: The End

**THE HIGH PRICE OF RAISING A PET**

**DAYS LATER**

"We're ready master" Cody said to John, John smiled at his babies. "Come here for a second, sit down." John said, Cody, Phil and Randy sat down and John smiled at them.

"I have something special for you all." John said, he moved and took Cody's and Phil's collars off, they looked at him with wide eyes. "Did we do something?" Phil asked with a quiet voice, John shook his head.

"No, not at all." John said, he grabbed a bag and pulled out three boxes and he handed one to Phil, Cody and Randy, they opened them and smiled. Inside Phil's box was a black leather collar with a Round Diamond Dog Tag Pendant attatched it was engraved with 'Phillip and Johnathan Forever' John smiled and put the collar onto Phil's neck.

Cody opened his box and inside was a white leather collar with a Round Diamond Dog Tag Pendant it was engraved with 'Cody and Johnathan forever' John smiled and placed the collar on Cody's neck. Randy opened his own gift and inside was a silver leather collar with a Round Diamond Dog Tag Pendant it was engraved with 'Randal and Johnathan Forever' John smiled and placed the collar on his neck. John kissed them all. "Now you're all mine." John said they all beamed at him.

"OK let's go to the arena" John said, they grabbed their gear and headed to the arena. They got there and went to John's private locker room. They got there and John sat down going over the show list, he found out he had a match against Christian.

John began his routine to warm up. He was excited to be back in the ring, he looked at the TV screen and smiled seeing Randy and Sheamus going at it.

Randy came back into the room 20 minutes later and it was John's turn to leave. "Master may Cody and I go see Adam?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. "Of course." He said. "Mind your manners and be good." John said, they both nodded and left for Shawn's locker room. John grabbed his hat and kissed Randy.

"I'll be back soon." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Good luck master" Randy said John smiled and nodded, he got to the gorilla and made his entrance. Randy showered and changed and sat down to watch John's match. He watched for a while before his tummy rumbled.

He got up and he walked out of the locker room and went to catering. John ended his match winning with the AA. He went backstage and he went to the locker room, he was surprised not to see Randy in there, he was pissed, Randy wasn't given permission to leave.

He sighed and had a shower and changed into some sweats. The door opened and Phil and Cody walked back in. "Hi master." They said John smiled and hugged them hello.

The door opened and Randy walked in with a plate of food, John looked at him and slapped the plate from his hands, Randy looked at him shocked, not knowing what to think. He looked at Phil and Cody and they knew the look in John's eyes, they knew Randy was in BIG trouble.

"You were NOT given MY permission to leave this room Randy…..You're to ask before you do anything. Understand me?" he asked, Randy sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry master" John shook his head. "Phil, Cody sit down facing the bench" John said, Phil and Cody did so and they sat down and watched what was about the happen.

John went to one of his other bags and he grabbed his paddle that he took everywhere with him, it was a 18" Black Wooden Paddle with Holes. John sat down on the bench.

"Strip Randal." John ordered, Randy sighed and stripped down out of his clothes until he was in his birthday suit.

"Lay over my lap" John said, Randy did so and laid on John's lap knowing what was coming. "You deserve this for acting out of term, you will count as I punish you" John said Randy nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

John grabbed the paddle and started the punishment. WHACK "1" WHACK "2" WHACK "3" WHACK "4" WHACK "5" WHACK "6" WHACK "7" WHACK "8" WHACK "9" WHACK "10" Randy counted as John hit him with the paddle.

"We're leaving now" John snapped, Cody and Phil grabbed their things, Randy got dressed and they headed back to the hotel. They got there and they put their things away.

John went over to Randy and helped him strip down, John eased him onto the bed onto his stomach and he grabbed the soothing cream and he took care of Randy's red stinging ass, he put some cream on the area and he also put an ice pack on the area and he laid down on the bed with Randy caressing his face.

"I love you Randy and I understand you're new at this, but you have to ask before you do anything, I mean going to the bathroom is fine and getting a drink and everything at home is fine, but at the arena anything could happen and I want to keep you safe, I am sorry I had to punish you but it needed to be done." John said Randy nodded. "I love you I do." John said Randy nodded. "I love you too master" he said, he didn't know if he could do this, if he could stay with John, Phil and Cody, he didn't know if this was what he wanted in life, he was really unsure.

"Master, may I go and speak with Adam?" he asked, John nodded. "Of course you may, I will give you an hour." John said Randy nodded. he got up and got dressed and went to Shawn's hotel room and knocked.

Adam answered the door with Shawn's permission and he and Randy sat down with one another. "I am not sure, this is what I want, I love John I do but I don't think I can handle the punishments, he punished me today and I never thought he could do something so harsh." Randy said Adam sighed.

"Randy, yes, punishments are horrible, they are supposed to be, they teach a lesson. John wants you to be the best you can be...you must learn to trust that he will care for you, and you have to be willing to let him...if you can't turn EVERYTHING over to John, then maybe being a sub isn't your calling." Adam said.

"What you received tonight was nothing compared to some things I have heard about, Phil has had some bad punishments, but he is still with John and he trusts him more than anything. If you can't trust John then you can't be with him, you'll always be to scared to be yourself and that's not a good thing. You need to decide what you want." Adam said.

"I love John and I want to be with him, I do, but it's hard, the punishments are killer" Randy said. "Yes but he does it because he wants you t be the best you can be." Adam said Randy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you're right, thanks Adam." Randy said, Adam smiled. "Anytime, you should probably get back to him though." Adam said Randy nodded, he said goodbye and he left for his own hotel room that he shared with Phil, Cody and John. He walked in and saw John, Phil and Cody laying on the bed watching a movie.

He walked over to the bed and stood at the end of it, John looked up at him and held out his hand, Randy smiled and took it and he climbed into bed with his mates. John smiled glad that Randy had come back to him, he wasn't sure he was going to.

He knew punishing Randy was going to make Randy doubt their lives together but he couldn't not punish him Randy had done something stupid and he deserved his punishment and John knew there would be more punishments to come but he was glad he had Phil, Cody and Randy there with him in that moment, John's greatest fear was being alone again and he didn't think he would be able to stand it if he was alone.

He loved the life he had and he had made a great one for himself, he had a great job, an amazing house, great friends and most of all he and three amazing men who were trusting him with their minds, bodies and spirits and hearts. John just wanted to cherish them forever and treat them the way they deserved with love and care.

He looked at his babies and knew he was doing a pretty good job of it even if at times he didn't think so he just hoped things would continue that way, that everything would be OK in the future.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**

**THE END!**

**I know this one was short, but I am not all that good with dom/sub stories, but I hope you all enjoyed this one! Thank-you all for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me!**


End file.
